Whiskers Meerkat Group
The Whiskers Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in August 1998 founded by four Young Ones females and two Lazuli males reinforced by a wild male brought to the project from Van Zylsrus instead of Potjie. The Young Ones sisters were Holly and her sisters Brambles,Piglet and VYF010 who were evicted from their natal group and teamed up with Lazuli rovers Argon and Delpheus seen roving with the wild juvenile male named Beetle. Holly took dominance along with Argon who later joined PQ after the death of Holly and succeeded by Beetle who took dominance with Risca. After an influx of Vivian males in 2001 a splinter from Whiskers occured and Vivian males Zaphod and Yossarian taking turns for male dominance. In 2002 Flower became the dominant female after her half sister Vialli and became the famous leader of the Whiskers group. Flower was bitten by a snake and died in 2007 succeeded by her daughter Rocket Dog who rose to power after her mother. In March 15 Whiskers had its largest group split with 15 members founding a new group. Rocket Dog regned until inlate 2008 when she was hit by a vehicle on the main road and her younger half sister Ella established dominance and was joined by a Lazuli rover named Thundercat who took male dominance. The Dominant Meerkat Pair When Whiskers founded the two oldest females were Holly and her litter mate Brambles. Brambles established female dominance alongside Argon who established male dominance over his litter mate brother Delpheus and wild male Beetle. After her first litter Brambles lost dominance to Holly. Holly remained dominant for the next three years until her death on September in 2000. With Holly's death Argon left the group and joined another group called PQ with his brother Delpheus. After Holly died her niece Risca established dominance in the group and Beetle took male dominance. Beetle and the majority of the males left the group on roving expeditions and 8 Vivian rovers joined the group. Vivian male Izit established dominance but was overthrown by his brothers and Zaphod took male dominance after him. Risca lost dominace to Vialli and Vialli became the next dominant female but died in January 2002 and Flower established dominance. In 2003 Zaphod lost dominance to his litter mate brother Yossarian but regained dominance in March 2004. Flower was the dominant female for six years until her death in 2007 and Rocket Dog established dominance. Zaphod remained in Whiskers for a short period before leaving it in a roving band which emmigrated into the Whiskers group splinter called Aztecs. Rocket Dog's younger half brother Machu Pichu took dominant male position. Rocket Dog was hit by a car in 2008 and Ella became the new dominant female. Machup Pichu and 4 other males emmigrated into Lazuli group and ousted a Lazuli male named Thundercat who joined Whiskers group and established male dominance. All Known Meerkats Of This Group A list of all known meerkats born into or immigrated into Whiskers group. Holly (VYF008) Brambles (VYF009) Piglet (VYF011) VYF010 Argon (VLM002) Delpheus (VLM003) Beetle (VWM001) Rafiki (VWF002) VWM003 Risca (VWF004) Mufassa (VWF005) Lancelot (VWM007) Jean Luc (VWM008) Aphrodite (VWF009) Artemis (VWF010) Zola (VWF011) Vialli (VWF012) VWP013 Dennis Wise (VWM014) Athos (VWM015) Aramis (VWF016) VWP017 Porthos (VWM018) Wahine (VWF019) Tama (VWM020) Rangi (VWM021) Orgali (VWM022) Petal (VWF023) Hazel (VWM024) Thumper (VWM025) Flower (VWF026) Montogomery (VWM027) Mr Burns (VWM028) Smithers (VWF029) Misfit (VWM030) Ugly Pup (VWF031) Rydapuni (VWF034) Dangerous Dave (VWM035) Mi Julie (VWF036) VWP037 Basil (VVM015) Izit (VVM021) Zaphod (VVM032) Yossarian (VVM033) Genghis (VVM035) Alexander (VVM037) Govinda (VVM041) Phooey (VVM046) Attila (VVM036) Patis (VVM058) Zazu (VVM027) Big Will (VWM038) Itchy (VWF039) Scratchy (VWF040) Thelma (VWF041) Louise (VWF042) Daisy (VWF043) Tarzan (VWM044) VWP045 VWM046 VWP047 VWP048 Badiel (VWF049) Stato (VWM050) Skinner (VWF051) Einstein (VWM052) Mozart (VWF053) Shakespeare (VWM054) Freud (VWM055) Cookie (VWM056) Pookie (VWM057) Sookie (VWF058) Kinkaju (VWF059) Rocket Dog (VWF060) Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Super Furray Animal (VWF062) Monkulus (VWF063) Armanita Ditch (VWF064) Pozzo (VWM065) Lucky (VWF066) Zarathustra (VWM067) De La Soul (VWF068) Arrested Development (VWM069) Flava Flav (VWM070) Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Hawkeye (VWF072) Logan (VWM073) Mitch (VWM074) Cruise (VWF075) Tina Sparkle (VWF076) VWF077 Spud (VWM078) VWM079 Maladoy (VWM080) Jogu (VWM081) VWM082 Petra (VWF083) Machu Pichu (VWM084) Ningaloo (VWM085) Popkat (VWF086) VWP087 VWP088 Kim (VWF089) Flo (VWF090) Finn (VWF091) VWP092 Billy (VWF093) Miles (VWM084) Ella (VWF095) Baker (VWF096) Bananas (VWF097) Butch Cassidy (VWM098) Sundance (VWF099) Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Orinoco (VWM101) Panthro (VWM102) Cheetara (VWF103) Wiley Kat (VWF104) Wollow (VWM105) Miss Lily The Pink (VWF106) Ju Drop (VWF107) Karim (VWM108) Suggs (VWM109) Izzy (VWF110) Busta (VWM111) VWM112 VWM113 VWP114 Burdock (VWF115) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Amira (VWF117) Squig (VWF118) Cheriqui (VWF119) Rufus (VWM120) Etosha (VWM121) Murray (VWM122) Nugget (VWM123) Beaker (VWF124) Juno (VWM125) Marico (VWM126) Oriole (VWF127) Sabota (VWM128) Thundercat (VLM114) Savuka (VWM129) McGee (VWF130) Rozza (VWM131) Gump (VWM132) Enili (VWF133) Pamplemousse (VWM134) Popple (VWF135) Marxxs (VWM136) VWM137 Mimaji (VWM138) Pitio (VWM139) Rosco (VWF140) Bertle (VWF141) Moe (VWM142) Princess Madcat (VWM143) Rosie (VWM144) Blonzig (VWF145) Penetrant (VWF146) Naggapazti (VWF147) VWM148 VWM149 VWM150 VWM151 VWP152 VWF153 Meerkat Members As Of March 2010 There are 22 meerkats in Whiskers group as of March 2010. Ella (VWF095) (Dominant female) Thundercat (VLM114) (Dominant male) Oriole (VWF127) McGee (VWF130) Enili (VWF133) Rosco (VWF140) Bertle (VWF141) Blonzig (VWF145) Penetrant (VWF146) Naggapazti (VWF147) Rozza (VWM131) Gump (VWM132) Marxxs (VWM136) Mimaji (VWM138) Pitio (VWM139) Moe (VWM142) Princess Madcat (VWM143) Rosie (VWM144) VWM149 VWM150 VWM151 VWP152 Established Territory When Whiskers was founded in 1999 their main neighbours were Vivian,Young Ones,Elveera and Lazuli. Vivian and Young Ones both died out before late 2008 and Elveera extended its range further before being lost in 2009. Whiskers now borders Sequoia and Kung Fu groups and had one very large encounter with Kung Fu in 2008. Aztecs moved its territory next to Whiskers and Commandos was also a neighbour but it died out just before late 2009. Lazuli and Toyota moved closer but Whiskers main neihbours right now are Kung Fu and Sequoia. 'Whiskers Chronological History' *August 1998: Whiskers is founded. Brambles(VYF009) took female dominance. Argon took male dominance over Delpheus and Beetle. Brambles gives birth to Rafiki,VWM003,Risca and Mufassa. VWM003 was probably predated. Holly gives birth but her litter is killed by pregnant Piglet. *September 1998: Holly assumes dominance. *November 1998: Piglet gives birth to Lancelot,Jean Luc,Aphrodite and Artemis. *February 1999: Holly gives birth but her litter is killed by Brambles. Brambles gives birth but her litter is killed by Piglet who gives birth three days later. *July 1999: Holly gives birth to Zola,Vialli,VWF013 and Dennis Wise. *August 1999: VWF013 disappeared. *September 1999: Holly evicts Brambles,Piglet,Risca,Rafiki and Mufassa. All the females but Risca dispersed. *October 1999: Holly gives birth to Athos,Aramis,VWF017 and Porthos. *November 1999: VWF017 died/last seen. *December 1999: Holly gives birth to Wahine,Tama,Rangi and Orgali. Shortly after Holly is seen mating with Rascals rover named Kine(VRRM001). *March 2000: Holly gives birth to Petal,Hazel,Thumper and Flower. *April 2000: Petal is predated. *September 2000: Holly gives birth to Montogomery,Mr Burns and Smithers. Holly is predated. Risca assumes Dominant female position. Aphrodite and Artemis rejoin the group. Artemis gives birth to Misfit and Ugly Pup. *October 2000: Delpheus and Argon leave the group. *November 2000: A group encounter with Young Ones meerkat group. Ugly Pup is badly savaged but survives. Risca,Aphrodite,Zola,Artemis,Vialli,Aramis and Wahine are pregnant. Risca evicts Artemis and Aphrodite. Beetle assumes Dominant male position. *December 2000: Risca gives birth. Her litter is killed by Aphrodite. Zola and Vialli give birth but both their litters are killed by Artemis. *January 2001: Aphrodite,Aramis and Wahine give birth but all their litters are killed by Artemis. Artemis gives birth to Rydapuni,Dangerous Dave and Mi Julie. *May 2001: Risca evicts Aphrodite and Artemis. *June 2001: Zola and Aramis are evicted. Whiskers males Beetle,Lancelot,Dennis Wise,Porthos,Tama,Rangi,Orgali,Hazel and Mr Burns leave the group to go roving. 8 Vivian males Basil,Izit,Zaphod,Yossarian,Genghis,Alexander,Govinda and Phooey immigrate into the group. Risca mates with them. Izit takes Dominant male position. *July 2001: Three more Vivian males Attila,Patis and Zazu immigrate. *August 2001: Risca gives birth. Her litter dies before emerging from the burrow. Basil leaves with other Vivian males and emmigrates into Lazuli group. Izit loses dominance. The other Vivian males compete for his position. *September 2001: Risca loses dominance. Wahine and Flower compete for her position. Zazu takes Dominant male position but is quickly deposed. The Vivian males compete for his position. Vialli takes Dominant female position and Zaphod takes Dominant male position. Risca is evicted by Vialli.and soon afterwords Wahine is evicted by Vialli.. Zazu and Genghis emmigrate. *October 2001: Zazu emmigrates into Lazuli group. Govinda emmigrates into Lazuli group. *November 2001: Evicted Risca and Wahine team up with Vivian males and founded Gattaca group. Vialli and Flower are pregnant. Flower gives birth. Her litter is killed by Vialli. Flower is evicted by Vialli. Vialli gives birth to 7 pups Big Will,Itchy,Scratchy,Thelma,Louise,Daisy and Tarzan. Flower returns to the group. *December 2001: Ugly Pup gives birth. Her litter dies. *January 2002: Vialli died/last seen. *February 2002: Flower assumes Dominant female position. Flower Smithers,Mi Julie and Ugly Pup are pregnant. Flower gives birth. Her litter is killed. *March 2003: Mi Julie gives birth. Her litter is killed by Smithers. Smithers gives birth. Her litter is killed by Ugly Pup. Ugly Pup gives birth to VWM046,VWP047 and VWP048. *April 2002: An encounter with Lazuli meerkat group. VWP047 is killed. *June 2002: VWM046 is predated. *July 2002: Flower is pregnant. Flower evictes Mi Julie,Smithers,Ugly Pup and Rydapuni. The 4 females disprse and found Asphodel group. *August 2002: Flower gives birth to Badiel,Stato and Skinner. *October 2002: Flower is pregnant. *November 2002: Flower gives birth to Einstein,Mozart,Shakespeare and Freud. Flower mates with Gattaca rover Mr. Wendell(VGGM??). *January 2003: Flower is pregnant. Itchy gives birth. Her litter is killed. Flower gives birth to Cookie,Pookie and Sookie. *February 2003: Alexander fights Zaphod and loses. Yossarian attacks Zaphod and loses. Phooey attacks Zaphod and loses. Yossarian attacks Zaphod again and fibally wins. Yossarian assumes dominant male position. Scratchy gives birth but her pups are abandoned. Sookie is predated. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attack Zaphod and chase him out of the group.Freud disappeares. Cookie died/last seen. Thelma gives birth but her pups are abandoned. *May 2003: Dangerous Dave leaves the group. *August 2003: Flower is pregnant. *September 2009: Flower aborts her litter. Tarzan roves at Young Ones and is attacked and seriously wounded. *October 2003: Scratchy is pregnant. Flower evicts Scratchy,Louise,Thelma and Daisy. Scratchy gives birth in a spare bolthole burrow. Her pups don't survive. *December 2003: Flower gives birth to Kinkaju,Rocket Dog,Ragga Muffin and Super Furry Animal. Mozart aborted. *January 004: Badiel is pregnant. Flower is pregnant *February 2004: Flower gives birth to Monkulus,Armanita Ditch,Pozzo,Lucky and Zarathustra. *March 2004: Badiel gives birth to De La Soul,Arrested Development,Flava Flav and Bad Boy Bubby. *April 2004: Mozart is pregnant. Flower is pregnant. Alexander attacks Yossarian and loses. Soon after Zaphod attacks Yossarian and wins. Zaphod takes back dominance. *May 2004: Flower and Mozart abprt. *June 2004: Lucky is killed. Flower is pregnant *July 2004: Flower aborts. *August 2004:Flower,Mozart and Baddiel are pregnant. *September 2004: Flower gives birth to Hawkeye,Logan,Mitch and Cruise. Mozart gives birth to Tina Sparkle,VWF077,VWM078 and Spud. *October 2004: Badiel gives birth to Maladoy,Jogu and VWM082. Einstein and Alexander leave the group and join Young Ones group. Yossarian moves Flower's pups to another burrow. Badiel transfers her pups and so does Mozart. Mozart's pup VWP079 was abandoned Badiel's pup VWP082 and Mozart's daughter VWF077 disappear. *November 2004: Flower evicts Mozart and Badiel. Shakespeare is bitten by a puff adder snake. *December 2004: Flower gives birth to Petra,Machu Pichu,Ningaloo and Popkat. Mozart rejoins the group. *January 2005: A group split. Popkat disappears. Super Furray Animal takes dominance in the splinter group but her evicted sister Badiel joins the splinter group and becomes the dominant female. The groups reunite. Flower takes full dominance again and evicts Badiel again. Badiel is last seen. Flower becomes pregnant again. Super Furry Animal gives birth but her pups are abadonded. *February 2005: Flower gives birth to Kim,Flo and Finn. *March 2005: Mozart is pregnant. Shakespeare disappeares. Flower is pregnant. *April 2005: Flower aborts her litter. Mozart's litter is killed. *May 2005: Ragga Muffin disappeares. *June 2005: Whiskers males visit Commandos group. Badiel son Flava Flav is attacked. *July 2005: Flower is pregnant. *August 2005: Flower evicts Mozart. Super Furry Animal and De La Soul are evicted. Flower evicts Kinkaju. Flower gives birth to Billy,Miles,Ella and Baker. All evicted females return. *September 2005: A group split. *October 2005: Yossarian leaves the group to go roving. Flower is pregnant. *November 2005: Flower evicts De La Soul,Mozart and Super Furry Animal. Flower gives birth to Bananas,Butch Cassidy,Sundance,Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco. All evicted females return. *December 2005: Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch are pregnant and both abort. *January 2006: Flower is pregnant. Sundance disappears. Mozart is pregnant. Flower evicts Mozart and Super Furray Animal. Flower evicts De La Soul. Whiskers males Big Will,Pookie,Stato,Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby leave the group. Flower evicts Kinkaju. Flower gives birth to Panthro,Cheetara and Wiley Kat. *February 2006: Pregnant Mozart rejoins the group. Mozart gives birth to Wollow,Miss Lily The Pink,Ju Drop and Karim. *March 2006: Flower and daughters Armanita Ditch and Super Furry Animal are all pregnant. Super Furry Animal aborts. *April 2006: Armanita Ditch gives birth. Her litter is killed. Armanita Ditch is evicted by her younger half sister Cruise. Flower aborts her litter. Armanita Ditch rejoins the group. *July 2006: Flower is pregnant. Yossarian,Zarathustra leave the group and rove with Young Ones male named Sepp at Lazuli group and are attacked. Zarathustra returns to the group but Yossarian is last seen. Flower evicts Kinkaju and De La Soul and Mozart. Flower also evicts Armanita Ditch and Super Furry Animal. Super Furry Animal is last seen. *August 2006: Flower evicts Monkulus. Evicted Whiskers females Mozart,Kinkaju,Armanita Ditch and De La Soul found Starsky group. *September 2006: Flower gives birth to Suggs,Izzy and Busta. Kim is hit by a vehicle. *October 2006: Whiskers moves to the south flats of their territory. *November 2006: Flower gives birth to VWM112 and VWM113. *December 2006: A group split. Rocket Dog takes dominance in the splinter group while the other led by Flower. Rocket Dog aborts. Flower's two pups disappear. An encounter with Young Ones group and Axel a Young Ones pup is accepted into Whiskers group. The two groups reunite. Flower takes full dominance again. Flower and her 8 daughters are all pregnant. *January 2007: Flower is bitten by a cape cobra snake and died. Rocket Dog takes dominant female position. *February 2007:Flower's 4 daughters Hawkeye,Ella,Flo and Petra give birth to a mixed litter of eight pups which include Burdock,Rhogan Josh,Amira,Squig,Cheriqui,Rufus,Etosha and Murray(who motheed who is not yet certain). *March 2007: 15 members splintered away and founded Aztecs. Roving males Zaphod,Ningaloo,Oronoco,Logan and Alonzo Mourning leave the group and founded Incas group which emmigrated into Aztecs group. Ningaloo returned to Whiskers group. Zaphod became dominant male of Aztecs group. *November 2007: Rocket Dog gives birth to Nugget and Beaker. Whiskers males Ningaloo and Wollow leave the group and found Kung Fu. Wollow returns to Whiskers. *January 2008: Rocket Dog,Amira,Ella and Wiley Kat are pregnant. Wiley Kat died/last seen. evicts Hawkeye,Cruise,Petra and Cheetara. The 4 evicted females founded Baobab group. Rocket Dog evicts Finn,Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop and they founded Toyota group. Rocket Dog gives birth *February 2008: Ella gives birth to Marico,Oriole and Sabota. *April 2008:Rocket Dog is hit by a vehicle and died. Ella took dominance. Amira and Beaker are last seen. *June 2008: 5 males Wollow,Machu Pichu,Rufus,Axel and Rhogan Josh emmigrate and join Lazuli. The 5 males from Whiskers ousted a Lazuli male named Thundercat who emmigrated into Whiskers. Whiskers group by this time consisted of 6 meerkats Ella(newely dominant),Oriole,Sabota,Marico,Juno and Nugget. Thundercat Lazuli joins them and becomes the new dominant male. *July 2008: Ella gives birth to a single pup named Savuka. *October 2008: Ella gives birth to McGee,Rozza,Gump,Enili,Popple and Pamplemousse. *December 2008: Ella is pregnant. *January 2009: Ella gives birth to Marxxs,VWM137,Mimaji and Pitio. *April 2009: A group encounter with Kung Fu group. Popple and Pamplemousse are last seen. *September 2009: Ella gives birth to Rosco,Bertle and Moe. *November 2009: Ella gives birth to Princess Madcat,Rosie,Blonzig,Penetrant and Naggapazti. Rovers Juno,Marico and Nugget leave the group regularly. *January 2010: Whiskers males Juno,Nugget,Marico and Sabota are last seen probably on roving expeditions. *February 2010: Ella gives birth to VWM149,VWM150,VWM151,VWP152 and VWF153 Founding Groups Hobgoblin Meerkat Group was founded in 2001 by a splinter from Whiskers group following an immigration of Vivian males in mid 2001 in June. The group lived for only a year before being lost in 2002. Asphodel Meerkat Group was founded in 2002 by Whiskers females with two wild males. The group was lost in 2002. Gattaca Meerkat Group was founded in 2001 by Whiskers females with Vivian males. The group lived for 7 years before being lost in 2007. Starsky Meerkat Group was founded in 2006 by Whiskers females,Lazuli males and a Young Ones male. The group lived for only a year before being lost in 2007. Aztecs Meerkat Group was founded in March 2007 by a splinter from Whiskers group. The group is still existing. Incas Meerkat Group was founded in mid 2007 by a group of Whiskers males led by Zaphod. The group had a very brief existence and the group emmigrated into Aztecs group and was no longer followed and therefore is lost in 2007. Kung Fu Meerkat Group was founded in 2007 by Whiskers males,Commandos females,Wild males and a Frisky male. The group is still existing. Baobab Meerkat Group was founded in 2007 by Whiskers females with wild males. The group is still existing. Toyota Meerkat Group was founded in 2008 by Whiskers females with wild males. The group is still existing. Van Helsing Meerkat Group was founded in 2008 by Whiskers females with wild males. The group is still existing. Meerkats: Flower Main article: Flower Whiskers Flower (VWF026) was born on March 15 2000. Her mother was Holly of the Young Ones and her father was Kine Rascals. Flower was born into Whiskers group led bu her mother. Her litter mate Petal was predated and her two brothers dispersed. After her mother Holly died Flower's cousin Risca took leadership of the group then after was beaten by Vialli. Vialli reigned for a brief year before her dispearence, leaving Flower was the dominant female. Flower reigned over the Whiskers clan for 5 years. In her five years as Queen of the Kalahari she had 50 children and many grand children. Zaphod Vivian became her long term partner but in 2003 Yossarian Vivian became Flower's mate. Flower evicted her oldest daughter Badiel from the group multiple times and when Whiskers reunited after a group split, Flower was furious to find Badiel back with the family and in charge of the splinter group, Flower re-evicted Badiel and she disappeared. Flower's second oldest daughter Mozart became the Whiskers group's primier and favourite babysitter and Flower's son Shakespeare became a very famous member taking a hero role on Meerkat Manor. Flower made sure that none of her daughters bred so commonly evicted them. Her daughters Mozart,Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch founded a new group. Flower's daughters Rocket Dog and Ella became leaders of the Whiskers group after her. Her long term mate Zaphod finally left Whiskers and joined Aztecs led by Flower's daughter Monkulus. Her son Ningaloo leads Kung Fu group and her daughters Billy and Hawkeye led their own new groups. Flower's children became successfull in the Kalahari like their mother. Flower's death occured on January 25 of 2007 following a snake bite from a Cape Cobra. Flower was affectionately known as the Queen Of The Kalahari. Category:Meerkat Groups